


Правильные мальчики не курят

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Целоваться на крыше школы – квест, давно пройденный с девчонкой, но с Ниджимурой это экстремальное приключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильные мальчики не курят

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbridge, CrazyJill

– Правильные мальчики не курят, верно? – Ниджимура забирает сигарету из пальцев Хайзаки.

– Эй! – сразу возмущается Хайзаки, вскочив на ноги. – Тебе-то что?..

И замолкает, когда видит, как Ниджимура сползает по стенке, усаживаясь на полу, рядом с тем местом, где сидел он. И с каким наслаждением затягивается от его наполовину выкуренной сигареты. Он смотрит на тлеющий кончик сигареты, на то, как Ниджимура стряхивает белесый пепел на крышу школы.

– Не знал, что ты куришь в школе.

– С вами не только в школе курить начнешь, но и дома, – усмехается Ниджимура, глядя на горизонт. – Особенно с тобой.

Хайзаки отводит взгляд. Они никогда не знал, чего ждать от него – пинка, или ободряющего похлопывания по плечу.

– Почему прогулял тренировку?

– Какая тебе разница? – огрызается Хайзаки и отходит к краю крыши. Сказать Ниджимуре, что тебя попросили уйти из команды оказывается не так просто. 

– Я задал вопрос, Шого, – и знает, что с Ниджимурой спорить себе дороже, а новых синяков получать не хочется.

Он достает из кармана новую сигарету, затягивается. Цепляется пальцами свободной руки за сетку и смотрит, как домой уходят сокомандники. Теперь уже бывшие. Хайзаки стискивает зубы от досады, но все же едва слышно отвечает.

– Мне просто надоел баскетбол.

– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь врать? – голос Ниджимуры оказывается совсем рядом. На нагретой солнцем крыше жарко, и сейчас Хайзаки становится совсем невыносимо: Ниджимура прижимается сзади. Хайзаки отпихивает его и разворачивается. Смотрит снизу вверх на него и понимает: он все знает и все равно ждет от него ответ. 

– Ну так что? – Ниджимура нависает над Хайзаки, и не глядя пускает с крыши щелчком докуренную сигарету. Хочется сжаться в клубок и спрятаться в темном углу – в его темных глазах обещание очередной взбучки за неверный ответ. Даже Акаши не пугал, так как он. 

Ниджимура снова забирает у него сигарету, слегка задев пальцами губы. От простого прикосновения Хайзаки вздрагивает.   
Галстук давно снят и засунут в карман, а ему кажется, что он выполз оттуда и теперь медленно сжимается удавкой на шее. Ниджимура в очередной раз затягивается с его сигареты. Взял бы новую, если так хочет курить.

«Правильный мальчик, хороший ученик, капитан команды, один из самых результативных игроков? Вранье», – проносится в голове у Хайзаки. Рубашка навыпуск, закатанные до локтей рукава, расстегнутый воротник и сигарета – все это совершенно отличается от того, что видят другие. 

– Акаши… Он попросил меня уйти из команды, – неуверенно начинает Хайзаки, переводя взгляд куда-нибудь, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза Ниджимуре. Хайзаки знает: он раздражает всех своим поведением, бесит, но единственный, кто может осадить его – Ниджимура, который уже не капитан. 

Сверху раздается смешок, и Хайзаки чувствует: избежал наказания. Но совершенно не ожидает того, что Ниджимура подденет пальцем его подбородок и, глубоко затянувшись, медленно склонится к нему и прижмется к его губам, выпуская дым прямо в рот. Хайзаки вдыхает его и тут же начинает кашлять – слишком много вдохнул.

Остатки дыма змейками скользят по небу, обжигают, и, проникнув дальше, оставляет горьковато-кислый вкус на языке. Губы Ниджимуры мягко, настойчиво, втягивают язык Хайзаки, и он, немного погодя, отвечает ему тем же, пытаясь отвоевать кусочек свободы. Целоваться на крыше школы – квест, давно пройденный с девчонкой, но с Ниджимурой каждый такой квест превращается в экстремальное приключение. 

Хайзаки думает, что он – аномалия: кровь устремляется в любое место, а мозги отключаются, стоит Ниджимуре его дотронуться. 

Это бесит, раздражает, но каждый раз он молчаливо сдается. 

Колени подгибаются, как у марионетки, которой обрезали веревочки, и Хайзаки слегка пошатнувшись, прижимается к Ниджимуре, сжимает в пальцах тонкую ткань рубашки на спине. 

В голове совершенно пусто, кто-то засунул туда черную дыру, жадно поглощающую все мысли, особенно мысли о неправильности происходящего. Хайзаки чувствует себя безвольной аморфной массой, послушной лишь рукам Ниджимуры. Он не сопротивляется, когда пальцы Ниджимуры расстегивают рубашку, затем пояс, брюки. Под тяжестью пояса легко они скользят по ногам, и на автомате стянув обувь, Хайзаки вышагивает из них, подставляясь под ладонь, скользящей по груди. 

Хайзаки смотрит в пол и чувствует внимательный, понимающий взгляд Ниджимуры. Лицо полыхает так, что на нем, наверное, жарить чертей можно. Он не пугается, когда в его волосы грубовато зарываются пальцы Ниджимуры и притягивают к себе. Просто в этот момент все встает на свое место: и тянущее чувство в паху, и нехватка воздуха, и то, что он сошел с ума. 

Ниджимура разворачивается вместе с ним, сползает по стене на пол, вжимаясь в угол между стеной и краем крыши. Усаживает себе на бедра – теперь их взгляды на одной линии – и коротко целует. Ткань его брюк кажется наждаком для внутренней стороны бедер, но Хайзаки не обращает на это внимания – у Ниджимуры стоит не хуже чем у него. Он отключает в голове управление руками, давая им делать что хочется. 

Ниджимура хмурится от неловких беспорядочных прикосновений, но ничего не говорит. Его ладонь слегка дрожит, скользя по влажной от пота щеке. Она жесткая, шершавая от баскетбольного мяча, Хайзаки тянется к ней, прижимается, ощущая как Ниджимура обводит пальцем его губы, с силой нажимает на нижнюю, раскрывая их. Хайзаки не дурак, знает чего просит Ниджимура, втягивая один за другим пальцы. Они горчат – Ниджимура курит давно – облизывает их, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до желанного леденца. Когда Ниджимура вытаскивает их, и за ними тянется ниточка слюны.

– Расслабься, – шепчет на ухо Ниджимура хриплым голосом. Его забота сейчас меньше всего нужна, но Хайзаки получает, как и всегда – на поле, в жизни. Ему не хватает сил говорить, просто кивает головой и утыкается в шею, пряча лицо. Хайзаки все тяжелее и тяжелее дышать – из пространства вокруг кто-то издевательски медленно, но выкачивает воздух. 

Хайзаки кривится от болезненных ощущений, но он лишь коротко сглатывает между движениями – бьет Ниджимура куда сильнее. 

Вечерняя духота окутывает их плотным покрывалом. По виску ползет капля пота, а между лопатками кажется целая река уже течет. Одежда неприятно липнет к коже, сковывает движения. От легкого толчка Хайзаки отстраняется, встает на колени и смотрит на Ниджимуру. Влажные волосы, прилипшие к вискам, поблескивающий между ключицами пот, и позволяет черной дыре, засевшей в нем, поглотить его целиком, когда смотрит в расширенные зрачки Ниджимуры, почти полностью скрывшие серую радужку.

Ниджимура тянет его за бедра вниз – Хайзаки подчиняется, медленно опускаясь на член. К этой боли нельзя привыкнуть, но к наслаждению после – запросто. Хайзаки не знает, почему это происходит с ним, но на этот вопрос ответ он знает давно, только признавать не хочет. 

Он упирается ладонями в мокрую грудь Ниджимуры, поднимается и опускается, ощущая, как его ладони стискивают и оттягивают ягодицы. В горле пересохло. Наверное, там все в глубоких трещинах, как в той чертовой пустыне, где никогда не бывает дождей. В глазах точки разрастаются, сливаясь в белое марево, со скоростью света заполняющее все окружающее. Звуки стихают до минимума, как перед мощным штормом, который вот-вот настигнет его.

«Когда звезда достигает массы…» – совершенно не к месту всплывают в голове отрывки из сегодняшнего урока астрономии. Хайзаки почему-то начинает себя чувствовать себя именно той самой звездой, обреченной на неизбежную смерть от коллапса. «Под воздействием собственных гравитационных сил… Она взрывается…»

Хайзаки чувствует, как бьется пульс, убыстряя ритм, как внутри него изливается Ниджимура, тихо всхлипывает и кончает следом, забрызгивая спермой свой и его живот. В глазах выключают свет, и он обессилено обмякает и прижимается к Ниджимуре, чувствуя, как он стискивает в своих руках. Его заполняет странное умиротворение вместо ожидаемой пустоты. 

Пока Ниджимура здесь, рядом, и тянет наверх, не давая утонуть, он постарается не сделать еще больше ошибок, чем уже успел.

Спустя несколько минут, показавшимися несколькими часами, они сидят рядом. Ниджимура закинул руку на плечо Хайзаки и они снова делят друг с другом одну сигарету на двоих.

– Тебе остался год, не подведи меня, – треплет по макушке его Ниджимура, прижимаясь губами к виску. Хайзаки хочет верить, что у него все получится, что он вернет себе место в первом составе.


End file.
